


Cheaters Never Win

by AmySear



Series: The Foster Sister and the Soldier [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Body Image, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes loves his baby mama, Cheaters never win, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Fluff, Jane Foster's Little Sister, Neither do people who snoop, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4523661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmySear/pseuds/AmySear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis and Amy Foster (little sister to Jane Foster) love their super soldiers. Seriously. But catching SHIELD agents cheating on their significant others makes them doubt their boyfriend's loyalties. After all, they are just mere mortals with stretch marks and extra flab. True to their inherent nature of snooping and jumping to conclusions, the girls are determined to find out the truth!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheaters Never Win

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for language and sexual innuendos. Sadly I own nothing that belongs to Marvel. I only own my original characters and my crazy thoughts. 
> 
> This is part of my series and it would make more sense if you had background knowledge of previous fics, but it also can stand on its own.
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

Darcy Lewis finished the last of her apple martini with her head tilted back to get every last drop. “Well,” she announced loudly as she licked her lips. “I for one did not see it coming!” 

“Nope,” Jane Foster said with a nodding head, popping her ‘p’ sound.

“Didn’t see it coming at all,” Amy Foster agreed in a disappointed voice as she leaned down to take a long sip of her margarita through the straw. 

The former intern, now lab assistant extraordinaire, winced in agreement. “Yep. That’s what I saw. Agent Goode was kissing Agent Remi at the Starbucks by the Museum of Natural History in the city when I went yesterday with Erik.” 

“But she’s married! And so is he!” her former boss protested. 

Darcy shrugged. “Some people don’t respect the sanctity of marriage anymore.” 

Amy Foster, little sister to Jane Foster, grimaced at the topic of marriage and suddenly became extremely interested in her cocktail. Her son, Donny, was 6 months old now and Bucky was practically chomping at the bit to get her down the aisle. But something kept stopping her. It seemed like marriage was the kiss of death in relationships. Why ruin a good thing? She had voiced her opinion to Darcy and Jane multiple times on the matter.

Her best friend seemed to read her mind. "I mean, Bucky will be different. I’m sure he will be. He’s already different from the rest of the population. Steve is the same way. And Thor is from a completely different planet! There’s no reason for us to be afraid to get married,” Darcy declared with a hesitant nod of agreement from Jane. 

The older Foster sister explained her hesitation when Darcy gave her the evil eye. “I’m not saying my sister shouldn’t get married!” Jane said quickly with her hands up in defense. “But things are different these days. Women don’t need to get married to have babies. So if Amy’s not comfortable with it…why push it? Bucky will understand.”

“Will he? He keeps bringing it up!” Darcy turned her attention back to the redhead to wait for an answer. 

Amy shrugged. “He can’t force me into it, so he will have no choice but to be patient,” she explained. “I’m not saying it’s off the table though. I mean, look at my dating history before him. Every other guy I was with cheated. But Bucky is different from them. Like a million-billion times different. I have a family. I’m happy!” 

Jane signed the credit card receipt as the waitress brought them back their tab. “Let’s look at this logically then to play devil’s advocate. Your fear of marriage is that people change when they say ‘I do’ and end up cheating, right? Well you just said yourself that Bucky isn’t like your other ex’es. So what is stopping you?”

Amy didn’t have an answer for that. She shrugged her head noncommittally and instead slurped up the last of her drink. 

*************************************************

“You don’t think the boys would ever cheat, right?” Amy asked quietly as the girls arrived back to Stark Tower and boarded the elevator in the lobby. 

“I don’t think Thor even understands the concept of cheating,” Jane offered as she searched her purse for her lip gloss. 

Amy and Darcy exchanged hesitant looks. “But Bucky and Steve definitely do. That is a pretty familiar concept here on Earth,” Darcy replied. 

“Yeah, but they would never do anything! They are the original good boys,” Jane replied back with a soothing smile. 

“I always thought Agent Goode was a good guy too…his name literally spells GOOD. He always talks about his wife and kids all the time but he cheated,” Amy said darkly. 

Jane huffed exasperatedly as they stepped out of the elevator. “Oh stop! Be rational! You both are beautiful and are with the original role models for honorable men. They would be so hurt if they knew what you were saying!”

The redheaded Foster and the lab assistant hung their heads in shame. “You’re right,” Darcy agreed. “We are hot. They have no reason to cheat.” 

“Yeah, this is how women overthink things. We’ve just been drinking too much,” Amy reluctantly agreed. 

They paused outside Amy and Bucky’s new apartment in Stark Tower. Bucky was finally able to break the cord with Steve once he got comfortable with Amy and his son, Donny. Besides, he knew it wasn’t right to be a father and still live with a friend, even if it was his oldest best friend.

“Nobody say a word about any of this,” Darcy swore before Amy turned the key to unlock the door.

The trio found themselves interrupting a very intense game of chess where Thor and Steve were staring daggers at each other as they contemplated their next move. Darcy had banned Thor from playing with her after she taught him the game when she realized her pupil would one day defeat her. But that didn’t stop Thor from challenging anyone and everyone. And Captain America rarely resisted a challenge. The girls dared not speak until Thor roared moments later as he trapped his comrade in a ‘checkmate’.

“Glorious victory is mine!” the manly Asgardian boomed. 

“Shhh!” all the occupants in the room immediately scolded. 

The blond bearded man smiled. “My sweet nephew went to bed an hour ago. Do not fear. He will continue to slumber. I will not wake him.”

“Please don’t,” Amy grumbled as she set down her purse. “He just started sleeping through the night!” Her eyes found her boyfriend/fiancé/someday husband sitting peacefully on the couch with a slight smirk on his lips. He gracefully (Darcy wondered aloud how someone could look so graceful and yet be so deadly!) got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around his woman to pull her in a tight hug. Amy used the opportunity to bury her face in his chest to smell the woodsy, evergreen scent of his soap.

“I hope you gals had a fun night out celebrating the end of your post-Disney house arrest,” Steve smiled sweetly as he began to clean up the chess pieces. 

Darcy was the first to snicker as she closed the lid on the game box. “When Fury says house arrest, he means house arrest. It wasn’t our fault Stark caused the Hulk to smash at Disneyland!” 

True to his word, Fury had forbidden the girls from leaving the tower without agent supervision for six months since the Disneyland trip had been their ‘stupid-ass’ idea. Shortly after the trip Amy had popped out Donny which added an extra three months to her sentence (namely because having a baby restricts the availability of girls night). Tonight was the first time the girls could go out seemingly on their own. They ignored the obvious SHIELD agents sitting near them at the bar. Bucky and Steve could pretend they were okay with their gals going out without protection, but they weren’t fooling anyone. By now both Darcy and Amy stopped caring when they realized it was non-negotiable and just went along with it. 

After hugs goodbye and promises to catch up soon (“Don’t forget to do a pump and dump” Darcy laughed as she waved goodbye), the two other couples left. Amy peeked into her son’s ‘Winnie the Pooh’ themed nursery to give the boy a soft kiss on his forehead before making her way back to their bedroom. The ex-HYDRA assassin was doing one last perimeter check of the apartment. 

The younger Foster sister began to strip her clothes off before she caught her reflection in the mirror. She couldn’t help but cringe at what she saw. She was never super self-conscious about her figure. She tried to stay active and eat somewhat decent. Plus she and Jane had pretty good genetics. But having a baby did change her body. Her breasts were still full of milk and a few cup sizes larger making them look like implants on her small frame. Her belly was a little bit flabbier these days and had light pink stretch marks sprinkling her hips. She frowned. This is why men cheated on women! Women had kids and lost their appeal. 

“Now that’s a beautiful sight to see,” a quiet voice commented suddenly from the doorway.

Amy couldn’t help but smile wistfully. Of course Bucky had a way of saying the exact opposite of what she was thinking! She shot him a sad look. “It has quite a few more stretch marks these days….”her voice trailed off as he took a few careful steps over to her. 

He stood behind her and placed his metal arm on her hip and his right across her chest as he placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. “I don’t see anything but beauty, doll. I wouldn’t mind seeing another baby in that belly sometime soon either.”

Amy laughed at that and swiped his hands away. When Bucky wasn’t pestering her about setting a date for their wedding, he was also dropping hints about wanting another baby. For someone who was terrified of his child at first, he certainly warmed up pretty quick! The younger Foster had to admit that watching a super-macho terrifying assassin play peek-a-boo with his infant son was almost enough for her to throw out birth control methods on the spot. Almost. The agonizing birthing experience helped curb those impulses.

“Someday,” Amy agreed with a pat on his arm. Bucky scowled a little at her vague answer, but continued to pull off his clothes so he remained in nothing but his boxers. Amy followed suit by pulling up her pajama shorts but stayed topless. “I gotta do a pump and dump real quick before bed. Do you have to get up early tomorrow?” she asked. 

The Winter Soldier didn’t even blink as he helped his lady hook up the pump machine to her nipples so she could pump the alcohol tainted milk from her. “I’ll be up around 0530. I’m going to help train a new recruit at the SHIELD shooting range. Hill says the girl shows promise. A real little spitfire too. Should be fun.”

Amy coughed a little as the machine turned on. Bucky laid back on the bed behind her so he couldn’t see the thoughts processing in her mind. A little spitfire new recruit!!?? This is how this shit started. Amy was supposed to be only little spitfire he got excited about!! He could possibly be the next cheater Agent Goode with a new recruit who didn’t have stretchmarks or flab or---“

“Doll, what’s wrong?” she heard an impeccably calm voice asked from behind her. Dammit! Her shoulders must have tensed up. He was always so observant. His tone of voice didn’t fool her. She knew it was secretly laced with suspicion. 

“Pump kinda hurts tonight. Donny’s been biting lately with his new teeth,” she explained casually. It was the truth. The last couple weeks had been hell as her son’s front teeth came in. She breast fed on and off, but she mostly pumped when she could. But even pumping kind of hurt since she was so sensitive there (something Tony-I’m-a-perv-Stark couldn’t fathom!). 

She felt the bed shift as Bucky scooted up behind her so he could wrap his arms around her waist to place a kiss on her neck. “I’m sorry, doll. I can try to make it better….” his flesh hand was making circles on her leg suggestively. Amy smiled sadly as she turned off the pump. She was exhausted. She pulled on her tank top as she threw away the bags of soiled milk. Bucky took one look at her face as she turned around and pulled her in his arms. “I’ll make it better another time. It looks like you need a nice hard chest to sleep on instead.”

“It’s actually pretty soft,” Amy teased back as she snuggled a little into his chest hair. 

Bucky snorted in disbelief. The redhead laughed. Bucky being anything but alpha and masculine was a ridiculous idea. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. “Love you,” she mumbled as she settled back against his chest to sleep. 

“Love you too, my baby mama,” a sly response came back in the dark. 

Amy rolled her eyes, but squeezed herself tighter against her man. How could she ever think this awesome guy would ever cheat?

*********************************************************

Bucky was going to cheat on her. Holy shit. He was going to cheat. 

Amy kept thinking these thoughts over and over. The assassin was gone by the time she woke up the next morning. Suddenly her mind imagined him next to the hot new recruit agent with no cellulite or stretch marks who most certainly wouldn’t deny him sex when she was tired!! Amy held her son in her arms as the infant sucked greedily on his bottle. She placed her cell phone on the counter and put it on speaker to call Darcy. 

“Ughhh,” a voice moaned as the phone answered.

“Darce! Wake up!” Amy immediately chided. She needed her friend to be alert and talk her down from her cliff. A mumble came back from the other side. The younger Foster rolled her eyes. “Dude, I’m having like a crisis of faith. Put me back on track! I think Bucky is going to cheat on me with a new recruit!!”

That woke Darcy up. “What new recruit?” her voice demanded with an edge to it.

“Some girl who is new and a spitfire and needs some shooting lessons!” Amy practically snarled in the phone.

She was met with silence. “Steve told me about that girl too…said he was going to give her a couple of pointers…” the brunette began softly.

Both girls were quiet. “Oh my god,” Amy realized. “They are both competing for her affection!!” 

“We have to get down there,” Darcy declared with what sounded like her fist hitting the table over the phone. 

That made Amy bite her lip in hesitation. She and Darcy were pretty open and honest with Bucky and Steve when it came to leaving the tower. They once had an unfortunate incident where they snuck off to go to a party without telling the boys and it didn’t turn out well. Darcy and Amy weren't captive in the tower. They could leave and do anything they wanted really....but being the main squeeze to two of the strongest super soldiers in history made the girls a pretty substantial target to the bad guys. To be fair, the guys were warranted in their overprotection…Amy and Darcy literally had been kidnapped before. This required some complacency close to their usual protocol of having someone be there to protect them, especially with the baby. Just in case. 

“We need to go to the training center…but we need back-up…they wouldn’t want us going alone, and we don’t want to cause suspicion if we get caught,” Amy replied as she up-righted her son so she could pat his back to make him burp. 

Darcy ‘hmmmmed’ on the phone and Amy could picture her stroking her chin in devious thought. “I know just the guy. Be ready in 10!” 

With that the line went dead, and Amy dashed to her bedroom (with baby in hand) to throw on some clothes.

********************************************************

“Tell me again why we are doing this….” Clint Barton asked as he opened the passenger door of the black SUV to help Darcy out of the car. 

“We explained all of this to you in the car!” Darcy huffed as she popped open the trunk to set up the stroller. “We are preventing our men from cheating! And you have nothing going on right now with Natasha gone with Sam on a mission. So stop complaining!”

Barton squinted his eyes and stared off in the distance for a moment. “But I literally don’t see the connection you guys do. At all. But whatever. I owe Amy for the whole kidnapping thing when her robot fiancé didn’t want to hold his adorable baby. I’ll keep my mouth shut. Besides....I get to have some baby DONNY time!” Hawkeye threw his arms in the air and did an exaggerated happy smile for the infant getting strapped in the stroller. The brown haired baby giggled in delight as his mother smiled.

“Don’t blow our cover just yet, Barton. You got us through the gate on the pretense we are having a happy picnic to surprise Steve and Bucky. And you’ll cover us if and when Darcy and I need to slip closer. Good thing I trust you with my baby’s life,” Amy laughed as Clint stole the stroller away from her. 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be hanging out and playing with your baby while you two snoop. I got it,” he replied as he continued to make faces at the child. 

Darcy was ignoring the conversation as she checked her phone. “Steve texted about 20 minutes ago that they were done in the range but were gonna have lunch together and wrap things up before he came home. They must be eating somewhere….”

The trio continued walking along the cement path with Clint pushing the stroller when they spotted the outdoor seating area off of the mess hall. This may be a SHIELD training facility, but even Fury had a heart and knew his agents would like to occasionally enjoy the light of day (or was it Maria Hill who convinced him?) 

“There!” Darcy whispered in a half-garbled cry as she pointed in the distance.

A brief shine had flashed in their faces. Bucky’s arm. Darcy pulled out her binoculars from her purse and pointed it to the patio area. “Oh yeah, it’s them alright. And dammit…she’s gorgeous…cute button nose, perk tits, a huge smile…..I bet they are gonna double team her!” 

“Let me see!” Clint demanded as Amy slapped his hands away and instead took the binoculars. “Oh god. I bet she doesn’t have an ounce of cellulite on her. Motherfucker!”

“Technically Bucky is the mother fucker…literally,” Clint joked as he handed Donny a teething ring while the infant babbled. The group was hidden in the shadow of a tree next to a picnic bench where Clint had parked the buggy. 

Darcy had her hands on the binoculars again. “It looks like they are going inside. Let’s go!” 

“Seriously, Lewis? Do you not know the first thing of spying? You don’t just follow your target in. You mingle. Blend in with the area. Become part of the surroundings so you literally can nonchalantly go where you need to go,” Clint snorted as he eyed a group of young male agents hanging out on the grass and looking like they were enjoying a well-earned break. 

The brunette eyed her redheaded friend with a plan in mind. “Outfit?” 

Amy looked her friend up and down. Darcy had put the sweaters away for a day to pull out a tighter fitting blouse with her slacks. “You look like a simple secretary. Mine?”

Darcy eyed the new mother and nodded her approval. “Your black skirt with tights is good, but your blouse is practically busting out at the seams. No wonder Donny looks so happy when he sees your chest!” 

“Nothing else fits!” Amy said back in a near hysterical voice. 

“It’s a good thing. They’ll like it,” Clint soothed as he jerked his head in the direction of the agents. 

Darcy nodded enthusiastically. Before Amy could protest, Darcy began to make her way over to the group. “Hey, you guys work around here?” 

The group turned to the sound of the voice. The most alert agent dropped his hand from his gun as he saw it was girls walking over. 

“We come in peace,” Amy put her hands up innocently. “We work at Stark Tower and were thinking about transferring so we wanted to check out the place…just didn’t know where to start. It all seems intimidating.”

That was the line that bought their way in. These young guys were wet at the ears and couldn’t wait to show off their newfound power to a couple of cute girls. Darcy showed the group their badges. The ringleader nodded. “You couldn’t have gotten through the gates if you didn’t belong here,” he decided with a mega-watt smile. Amy returned the phoney smile as the man gestured forward. “We would be happy to show you ladies inside. Follow us.” 

Clint was right. Once the girls blended in with the guys and chatted about the complex, no one gave them a second look. Darcy hesitated going deeper in the building when she saw the glimmer of Bucky and Steve still talking to the new recruit at the other end of the massive lobby. Darcy narrowed her eyes as she tried to comprehend who they were with.... standing next to them was none other than fucking Cheater-McCheater Agent Goode. 

“Wow,” Darcy tried to breathe out dreamily when one of the agents noticed where her gaze was pointed. “Isn’t that Captain America over there?”

A couple of the guys frowned. Instant game killer! “Yeah, it is. But he’s totally unreachable. He just shows up for our trainings a few times a week when he isn’t on a mission. Doesn’t really mingle much,” one guy explained. 

“Who’s the chick?” Amy tried to ask nonchalantly though cringed when it came out much colder than she intended. 

It seemed like the guys were used to questions like that. They chuckled. “She’s a new girl. Her name is Sarah. She’s been training pretty hard with the Maria Hill. I think she wants her as a new protégé or something.”

“Hmmph,” Amy responded politely, though she and Darcy exchanged looks. 

“And I wouldn’t even look at the guy next to her. THAT’s the Winter Soldier. He can just about kill anyone with his pinky,” one guy said with a shudder. “He shows up with the Cap and mostly glares at us. I wouldn’t ever want to do something wrong in front of him.”

Amy was slightly ashamed of the way her body responded to her fiancés description. It shouldn’t turn her on that people were afraid of Bucky…but it definitely did. 

The rookie agent continued on. “And the other guy with them is Agent Goode. He is one of our training officers. He was just undercover on a mission. He and our other training officer, Agent Remi, were posing as husband and wife to get some intel on a local cartel gang or something. Pretty super-secret spy stuff.”

The agents around them laughed at Darcy and Amy’s expression, mistaking it for the desired outcome of the girls being slightly shocked and impressed. Darcy was looking at Amy with wide eyes. Amy felt her whole body flush as she realized their mistake. Stupid Agent Goode and Remi were on a mission!! They were panicking about cheating for no reason…and more importantly, they needed to get the hell out of dodge before Bucky and Steve found out what they were up to. The rest of the agents in the group began to drift off after a few minutes of conversation when it was clear who had “dibs” on the women so Amy and Darcy were left only with the ringleader and his sidekick. 

They ended up walking back outside to the mess hall patio to catch more of the breeze before the agents had to go back to training. Amy could vaguely spot the blur of Clint by the tree with Donny in his arms. He must have had the binoculars because he waved. Amy didn’t wave back. 

“Holy shit! We are so dead. Dead. Steve is going to sniff me out from a mile away,” Darcy said through an artificial smile as they allowed the boys to pick them up a soda from a vending machine at the entrance of the patio. “We NEVER come here to say hi. Never. We literally have made it our life mission to not show up at SHIELD training, even for a friendly lunch. They are going to know something is up if they spot us!”

“We can’t just disappear immediately. We have to blend out as easily as we blended in,” Amy said sweetly through her clenched smile. 

Darcy practically growled. “Okay…five minutes to blend out before we hit the road…deal??”

“Deal!” 

They didn’t have a chance to continue their conversation when the boys came back with ice cold soda bottles for them. Both girls politely opened their bottles and took a sip. The sidekick offered his arm to Darcy to go show her the grounds which she happily took. Amy kicked her from underneath the table, but Darcy flashed her a sweet smile that seemed to say ‘just fucking go with it!”

“So Amy,” the ringleader began in his Harvard University valedictorian voice. “I hardly know anything about you. What do you do at Stark Tower?”

Fuck the Winter Soldier and birth his child. “Oh I just file paperwork. Nothing too exciting,” she said modestly as her eyes searched the surroundings.

“Oh c’mon, for a delicate girl like you, that’s perfect!” the guy responded back. 

Amy had an urge to kick him in the nuts at his chauvinistic talk even though she shrugged and pretended to look down in her lap shyly. Her companion seemed to take this as an invitation to get closer to her. He placed his hand on top of hers. “How about you and me go out sometime? I would love to take you to dinner…show you some top secret agent spots in the city….whaddya say?”

The younger Foster resisted the overwhelming desire to throw up a little. Tweedledum here was the type of agent who liked to show off his so-called power. He was a rookie who thought he had the world at his fingertips. Amy didn’t respond and instead looked over the agent’s shoulder where she saw Darcy was trying nicely to avoid her pseudo date from touching her face. Amy started to smile at the expression on her friend’s face. But meanwhile the idiot in front of her seemed to think this was a sign from the heavens that he was being charming and could move in for the kill. Amy didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late. The rookie agent had his lips against hers in an instant. They were only there a few seconds before her brain registered and hurriedly pushed him off her. 

“What the fuck are you doing!” she demanded loudly. 

The brunette lab assistant saw her opportunity and ran back to her friend with a cry of “Fuck you, perv!”. The agent was staring at Amy sweetly like she was a child. “I gave a sweet kiss to a sweet girl, what does it looks like?” mega-watt smile replied as if she were stupid. 

Darcy didn’t have a chance to respond with her handy-dandy taser. Instead she gasped. Full on gasped for air when she saw who was standing at the doorway to the patio.

“It looks like you just kissed my fiancé.” 

Now it was Amy’s turn to wince. She didn’t need to turn around to know who was standing there. The entire patio had gone dead quiet. The rookie agent in front of her looked like he was ready to shit his pants. He jumped up from his spot at the table. “Oh nnn no, sir! I would never---I mean ever, do that to you. Never,” the boy stammered. 

Bucky took one menacing step at a time toward the rookie agent. “You callin’ me a liar?” the Winter Soldier continued in his overly calm voice. He took his arm and slowly pushed Amy behind him. 

“Oh god no. I mean no, sir. I mean…yeah I kissed her…but I didn’t know she was your fiancé! She said she worked at Stark Tower!” the rookie’s voice began to shake as he looked wildly around the patio for support.

Steve stepped forward and gave a questioningly look to Darcy who just shrugged with a big grimace on her face. Bucky continued staring at the agent who was shrinking under his gaze. “Did the lady give you permission to kiss her? Yes or no?”

The boy knew he was getting cornered. His eyes darted around for an escape. “Nnn…no sir, she did not,” he finally answered when Bucky huffed impatiently. 

Suddenly the metal arm was at the kid’s throat and he was slammed down onto the picnic table WWE style. His sidekick friend ran to his side as the rookie moaned in pain. Steve had an arm on Bucky’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze to wordlessly tell him to calm down. “Obviously you should never kiss a dame without her permission, especially if she isn’t your girl,” the Captain chimed in full of righteous authority as he gave a pointed look to Darcy. 

“Hey hey hey! Look, it’s mommy and daddy!” Clint Barton said as he ran over with baby Donny in his arms. 

Oh thank god! Saved by the baby! Amy practically ran toward Clint to get her child. The baby immediately cooed and smiled to see his mommy and her large chest which screamed ‘lunch!’ to him. “Yeah well, we just wanted to check the place out. I don’t know how you got the mixed signals but I definitely did not want to be kissed. Sorry you got body slammed…uhh…see you all later. Dismissed!” Amy called out. 

No one in the patio moved. Steve arched a brow. “Nothing to see here. Get back to your training. Now.” At the Captain’s voice, every single person on the patio (and every person peering through the lobby windows) scurried off. 

Steve grabbed the shoulder of the sidekick and the ringleader who both looked like they had aged 50 years. “Don’t ever let me catch you two near those girls again,” he said softly. Bucky growled from behind him.

The boys nodded frantically before running through the patio doors to the lobby. Both Steve and Bucky looked at Amy and Darcy at the exact same time. Clint put his hands up in innocence. “I was just here to spend time with the mini-me. I owed Foster after kidnapping her a few months ago! I have no responsibility in this,” the archer explained.

“And now you owe me again,” Bucky said through clenched lips.

Amy cleared her throat as she balanced the infant on her hip. “Yeah well……I, uhhhh, just wanted to come here to tell you that I’ve been thinking…that…” she hesitated as her mind tried to come up with a lie on the spot,”…we should…have another baby!! Yes, that was it. Let’s get knocked up and go for a girl! Definitely. And let’s get married too. As soon as possible. Wouldn’t that be fun??”

The Winter Soldier just stared at her. Amy gulped.

Steve put up a hand to stop Clint’s retort. “Foster…Lewis…explain,” he ordered. 

Darcy had to bite her lip to prevent her from telling Steve where to stick his ‘Lewis’ line. “It’s all Agent Goode’s fault!!” she nearly yelled in the air as she decided to go for honesty for a change. “Him and Remi! I saw them kissing at Starbucks and I thought he was cheating but then we found out it was a mission and we didn’t want you to know we were spying so we were trying to sneak off but our awesome boobs caught the attention of asshole agents so hence our current predicament!”

Captain Rogers tried to process everything his girlfriend was telling him. “…So you came here to see if Agent Goode was really cheating with Agent Remi?”

If Darcy was surprised by her saving grace, she didn’t act like it. “I have a curious personality!” she said simply. 

Amy looked relieved and gave Darcy a thankful glance. Her eyes darted over to Bucky who was staring at her with narrowed eyes. Uh oh. He didn’t buy the story, and she was acting too relieved. Double shit! 

Steve pinched the bridge of his nose. “Okay…I love you…but Clint, you need to take them home. We will talk about it later. I have to go sort this out now."

Amy ran up to Bucky, gave him a long kiss on the lips to wordlessly apologize, before running off with Clint and Darcy. She dared not look behind her as the group walked off. “Shit Foster, I was nearly ready to shit my pants too,” Clint said as they loaded up the stroller in the SUV. 

“It’s fine, I handled it,” Darcy waived her hand dismissively. 

“Don’t be so sure of it,” Clint said in a sing-song voice. 

Amy couldn’t help but agree with him.

**************************************************  
Bucky didn’t come home for hours. Donny was already in bed by the time he walked through the front door and slung his bag off of his shoulder. Amy could hear him from her position in the master bedroom. She was already lying in bed on her side away from the door. She heard the tiny creak of the nursery door. Over the baby monitor came Bucky’s sweet words of goodnight to his infant son as Bucky kissed him. Her heart melted at the thought. How could she ever thought he was cheating?? 

The door to the master bedroom opened and closed softly. Amy quickly closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. “Don’t even pretend,” a stern voice said. 

Amy peeked one eye open to see Bucky stripping down to his boxers as he stared at her with a challenging look. She immediately shut the eye closed and buried her face in her pillow. 

“Oh no no no, doll. You aren’t getting off that easy. Now I know you didn’t want that punk to kiss you. But you weren’t there to spy on Goode. You and Lewis get some crazy ideas in your head when you are together. So what’s the deal?” he demanded as he flipped his fiancé over so she lay underneath him. 

Her legs were immediately spread apart around his waist. He arched a brow as he waited for her answer. Amy tried not to be distracted by the sensations beginning to ignite between her legs. “It’s all Darcy’s fault!” she blurted out. “We talked about how marriage changes couples and then she told me about Goode and Remi cheating and it got us talking about cheating and I never thought you would cheat but my boobs are bigger and my stomach is flabby and I have stretch marks and get tired and don’t always have sex and you said you had to train with a spitfire agent and I knew she would be hot and have no cellulite so then I thought she was the type of girl you would cheat on me with and Darcy said Steve talked about the girl too so we just wanted to double check but then we found out Goode and Remi were on a mission and not really cheating and we tried to leave but we wanted to be sneaky about it but then that asshole kissed me and then you found out anyway!!!!” She was breathless from her run-on sentence, but that didn’t stop the tears that pooled in her eyes when she said, “I’m supposed to be your spitfire girl, not her!!” 

Bucky’s expression had been completely neutral before his face split in a grin and he started laughing. Not just chuckling, but full blown belly laughs that made the corner of his eyes crinkle and his dark hair spill in his face. Amy quickly realized she was being mocked and angrily rolled out from under him. She didn’t get far before he scooped her up in an unwilling embrace.

“Oh you silly, silly spitfire girl. Of course you’re my only girl. I ain’t interested in that other dame. She’s boring as shit…and plays for the other team.” His grin lessened as he forced her to face him. “I would never cheat on you, woman. You and Donny are my reason for breathing. I see no flab or stretch marks…and even if I did, I wouldn’t care! And I don’t mind if you are tired for sex…I see you breastfeeding our son a million times a day and know what it does to your body. I can wait, doll. I really can.”

He pressed his forehead against hers when Amy didn’t respond. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever. In all the years I have been alive, frozen or brainwashed. Marriage won’t change what we have. It just makes you officially mine on paper. But there’s no getting rid of me anyway doll. I will always be there for you and Donny. I have no intention of losing you. Understand?”

Amy nodded and sighed in relief as the knot she had been carrying in her chest loosened. Bucky was content to simply hold her against his bare chest as she listened to his heart beat. “You know,” she finally began softly. “Those boys are never gonna be the same. Apparently you already have a reputation for being tough as shit. But I guess the cat is outta the bag on us.”

“People were bound to find out eventually. I knew I couldn’t keep you secret and protect you forever,” Bucky shrugged. She felt his hand begin to travel down her lower back. “But you know what I can do, doll” he whispered in her ear at a low voice. 

Amy practically moaned in response at the sudden lust in his voice. “Tell me, baby,” she sighed breathlessly. 

Two strong arms, one artificial and one flesh, wrapped around her like tentacles. She felt something else that was hard poking her in her stomach. “I can always mark you as mine,” he whispered with a nip on her ear. “Make sure no other punk tries to lay a finger on my girl.”

A wide grin began to travel across Amy’s face as she remembered the intimidating way Bucky carried himself around the agents. The memory was turning her on even more. She was the mate of a predator who would never let anything happen to her. “Bring it on, Soldier,” she murmured back as she clawed up his side. “Show them that I belong to you…” 

*****************************************************

“So…you did all that because you guys were paranoid about them cheating?” Jane asked from the patio of the SHIELD training facility. The older Foster took a bite of her breakfast eggs as she waited for an answer. 

“Yep,” Darcy acknowledged with a sigh.

“Pretty much,” Amy agreed reluctantly. The body on her immediate left puffed out a bit as he huffed in agreement. The baby in her arms was babbling as he stood on her lap staring at his daddy.

Bucky had his flesh arm wrapped around Amy, and his metal arm gently tapping on the table. Steve mirrored his movement from the other side of the table where he had his arm around Darcy. 

“So why are we back today? Why did you invite us to go to breakfast at the SHIELD training facility?” Jane asked with a smirk, fully knowing the answer but wanting to hear them say it. Thor was practically rumbling next to her as he tried to hold in his laughter. 

Amy felt a shy blush sweep her face. “We are here today to show everyone that we are taken women…NOT that we belong to anyone like property…..but well, we are spoken for,” she decided with a nod as if that were the most politically correct answer.

“Not what you said last night, doll,” Bucky murmured from her side. Thor and Jane couldn’t hold in their laughter at the look on Amy’s face.

“That was different!” the redhead stammered as her face turned beet-red. 

“Yep, I would say we are pretty much well marked. We are the feline equivalent of pissing on something,” Darcy said with a click of her tongue. Both girls had trails of hickeys and love bites visible on their neck and shoulders and god knows where else not visible. Steve just smiled and squeezed her tighter. 

“Damn skippy,” Bucky flashed a predatory smile that sent shudders throughout the patio where most of the rookie SHIELD agents were also eating their breakfast. Darcy could feel all their eyes watching the table as if they were a top-secret science experiment……no one could believe that Captain America and the Winter Soldier had a private life. 

The younger Foster eyed Bucky carefully as their son sucked on her shoulder. “Wait…” she began as she started processing her thoughts aloud, “So Goode and Remi were on a mission together and had to kiss each other to stay undercover…..Have you and Steve had to kiss anyone while on a mission???”

Darcy gasped and turned her full attention on Steve as she waited for an answer. Jane had to admit she was impressed at the poker faces Steve and Bucky were able to maintain under the direct questioning. No one spoke.

“Doll,” Bucky finally began, “Tell me again how you wanted another baby? And to get married? Shall we leave right now?” he asked in a smooth voice as he took a bite of a strawberry. 

Amy narrowed her eyes. Darcy slammed her hand on the table. “As Thor as my witness, we will find out the truth!” she declared.

“I am a witness?” Thor asked in between his laughs. 

Amy and Darcy sprung to their feet with Donny in tow and began to scurry toward the car…their voices carrying back something about “calling Clint”. 

Steve and Bucky remained calm as they finished up the last bites of their food. Jane was still wiping the tears of laughter from her face. “Good luck explaining that one!” the astrophysicist giggled as she threw a challenging look toward the soldiers.

“Should be fun actually,” Steve finally conceded with a smile. “There won’t be any names at the end of their search. Not how Bucky and I operate…even with the years he was off-the-grid so to speak. Not the Soldier’s style.”

“But I’ll be happy to accept any forms of bribery or ownership as my gal tries to figure out the truth,” Bucky smirked as he stood up from the table and walked toward HIS family waiting at the car. Yes, they were all his. Every crazy inch of them. And he loved them.


End file.
